Potter Sleep Over
by Rhiannon-la
Summary: Four Hogwarts students host a slumber party, and most of the Potter World is invited. Chaos errupts as there are no adult mentalities. rated for language and alcohol, maybe some more things as story continues. Ch 4 is done and up.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Four Main characters based off real people. Gerri- LizzyAnn, Reed- .Corianne., Fiona- SilverDreams124, A.J.- me

As with all the stories the four us write, this gets a little crazy

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the OCs and the house

* * *

"Hey Gerri, what did you do to have this party?" Reed Merlan set down the bowls of chips she was carrying on the floor. Gerri's black cat, Evan, inched his way forward eyeing the bowls. 

"Haha you don't want to know." An ink pen aimed at the cat preceded the girl into the room. "Damn cat, you're not eating our chips." Evan slinked away sullenly.

"Hey anybody home?" A girl with curly raven hair walked into the living. She wore a We Shot the Moon concert tee and a pair of jeans with Chucks on her feet. She dropped her bag of clothes by the couch. "Hey Evan," Fiona picked up the cat as he tried to get to the bowls again.

"Hey Fi," Gerri walked past the tall girl, stopping only to pet the cat who hissed when she touched him. "Stupid cat,"

"You made him this way. If you stopped throwing things at him, he would like you like he loves me." She scratched his cheeks, his purrs growing monumentally.

"No, he's just an evil cat. If I knew this is how he is, then I would have picked another cat and said the hell with the cliché." Gerri called from the kitchen.

"Ni Hao people!" A.J. shut the side door and flopped into a kitchen chair. "So who's invited to amazing over night?"

"Geeze A.J. just let yourself in." Fiona called as she walked into the kitchen, Reed behind her.

"Yeah, that's how I roll!" A.J. summoned the cup of soda Gerri had just poured, ignoring the protests from her. "Pshht, loser, but seriously who's coming?"

"The usuals," Gerri glared at A.J.'s back. She continued pouring a plastic cup of soda. Fi let Evan down on the tiled floor, but as soon as she let him go, he made a beeline for the open doorway back into the living room. He jumped at the sound of four witches yelling "Protego" at once.

Their spells had blocked the entire doorway and Evan sneaked forward and batted at the shields with his paw. He yelped and jumped back from the doorway.

The foursome stashed their wands and sprung into the air as Heath Ledger started the chorus of "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You".

"Heath!" Fi squealed excitedly. She rushed to the T.V. screen but found it off. "Wha…?"

"That's our doorbell you retard. People are here." Gerri walked to the door and slid back the deadbolt. She mumbled various counter spells under her breath and the door sprang open.

A flood of red haired people walked in. A mumble of hellos were heard as Ron, Fred and George went for the food, dropping their bags anywhere on the floor. Ginny walked over to Gerri, Reed, A.J. and Fi giving disgusted looks at her brothers' backs "Sorry, they just haven't eaten in the five seconds it took to apparate. But anyways, where can I set my things?"

Reed became scared at the rate of which the three boys where shoving chips and Chex Mix into their mouths. She backed away a little. "We're sleeping in here, so anywhere's fine."

Mr. Ledger started singing again, which was lost in Fi's squeals of delight. "More people! Hope they keep using the doorbell." She sang as she wrenched open the door. "Hellooo…. Oh, it's you."

In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, the glare of the setting sun nearly blinded Fi has it bounced off his blonde hair. "Uh yeah, Gerri invited me." He regretted accepting the invitation but Gerri scared him a little. No one really knew what she was capable of, but if you didn't do things her way, you'd never come back the same.

"Of course she did." Fi said stiffly forcing a smile on her scowling features. "Come in." Fiona left the door open and stormed over to her laughing friends. "You just couldn't help yourselves could you?" She hissed.

After several more rounds of the doorbell, Gerri's living room was filled to capacity of bodies and bags. Ginny and Harry had found each other's lips as did Ron and Hermione. There was a conspicuous absence of Fred, George and Evan but no one complained. Draco was out of place among the snogging couples and laughing friends. He sat on the couch rigid.

"Fiona Welchmen, go talk to him now! He's lonely." Reed whispered into her ear. "He wants to snog you … majorly. Go be civil." Reed pushed her best friend toward the gawky, uncomfortable looking Slytherin.

"He's a manipulative little pig who's so self-centered…" She stopped her insults as he stood in front of her.

"He can't see anyone but himself?" He offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "You do really need some new insults for me, half-blood."

"Do not call me that." Fiona fought to keep her voice steady. "And what I said is the truth."

"You judge too soon, Fiona," he added her name as an afterthought. "You don't know me or anyone else you've judged."

Fiona opened her mouth to make a retort but she was interrupted with Luna's yells. She was claiming she saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack running outside. She rushed over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, but found out the hard way it was shut.

* * *

And with that, Chapter one comes to a close 

--Rhiannon-la

And Chapter two begins, oh we're poets

--Laney-la


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you should already know, we don't own.

AN: Wrote by Jizzy or Laney in the real world

enjoy :

* * *

"There's a door there Luna." Hermione said raising her eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Right, you think there is, but really it's just an illusion put up by the four-eyed, two horned Narcs. (Um… see I can make up funny creatures too!)

"Um right, you know we have snack on the table and floor." Fiona said pointing.

"Your face is red." A.J. pointed out.

"IT'S ALL THE PENT UP FRUSTRATION I'M BUILDING UP BECAUSE OF STUPID PEOPLE!" Fiona shouted.

"What went up your butt and died?" Ronald Weasley asked.

"Your ego!" Fiona screamed.

"I'm going to get the firewhiskey." Gerri said.

"I'll help," Reed scurried after her into the kitchen.

"What a subtle display of emotion, Fiona." Draco smiled maliciously.

"Yeah, well it's your fault!" Fiona yelled.

"Alright, come here," Draco pulled Fiona by the skirt down on the couch; he pulled her close so that his mouth was centimeters from touching her ear. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other was clutching her hair so she couldn't move, "It wasn't my fault." He let her go.

Fiona jerked away, but didn't move from the couch. She placed her hands, no balled into fists, in her lap and looked forward. Her face turning red. "I still hate you."

"I know, I hate you too."

"We have firewhiskey!" Gerri shouted happily.

"Ooo! We should get bourbon!" A.J. yelled.

"Bourbon?" Reed asked.

"Very strong liquor ." Fiona answered, her face still red.

"Yeah… it's like one shot and your smashed!" Ginny hooted.

"How would you know?!" Ron asked.

"I think that's our doing mate." Fred said

"Yep sure is, God that was fun." George laughed.

"Hey umm…. what's the firewhiskey for?" Luna asked.

"A gaaaame." Gerri sang, smiling.

A.J. raised her eyebrows, " Gerri, what are we playing?"

"Yes Gerri, what _are_ we playing?" Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"Just a game my sisters play." Gerri answered.

"What is it?" A.J. asked, knowing Gerri's three sister were 19,21, 24, and wild.

"I Never." Gerri answered.

"How do you play?" A.J. asked

"Well it's really easy…"

* * *

-- Ok I'm done! 

--Laney-la


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so some slight spanish in this chapter, but the line after it explains what she means  
umm author this time is Rhiannon-la  
and time for character refresh  
Fiona is Laney/Jizzy  
Gerri is Lizzy/LizzAnn  
Reed is Cori  
A.J. is me/Rhiannon-la

thanks for waiting for the third chapter  
I know it was a really long wait  
but hopefully it's worth it

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the OCs, sorry

* * *

"Well," Fiona passed everyone a shot glass. "It's an awesome drinking game. You tell something you've never done and if anyone has, they drink a shot."

"So who's going first?" Ginny started pouring the whiskey into her glass, passing the bottle to George.

"I will!" Luna raised her hand eagerly. "Ummm, I never have dyed my hair."

Half the room, plus a sheepish looking Draco, downed their glass. A.J. nearly choked on hers because she was laughing. "So Draco, what is your _real _hair color?"

"Oi, that's not part of the game!" He screeched.

"We can make it a part of the game." Fiona replied.  
"No, no that's just mean." Gerri smacked Fi upside her head.

"I'm going next," Seamus, said, "I've never kissed a guy." All the girls tipped back their heads and swallowed the whiskey, but to everyone's surprise, so did Draco and Justin Finch-Fletchy, neither meeting each other's eyes.

"Oh-kay, my turn," Ginny started, "I've never kissed Snape." The room filled with giggles and shifty looks, watching to see who has kissed Snape. After long moments, Gerri broke and drank her shot.

"What, he came on to me! I'm irresistible! I can't help it!" She sobbed trying to run out of the room, though, a wall appeared in the doorway. "Shit!" She started to mumble counter curses, none having any effect on the blocked doorway. She walked over and fell into the chair she was occupying before. 'Stupid parents, of course they set up a curse I know nothing about." She muttered.

"Anyways, I've never danced in the rain," Hannah Abbot offered with a shrug to continue the game.

"How can you go through life without dancing in the rain?" Dean Thomas asked with surprise.

"Strict parents, sheltered life," Hannah shrugged again. "You get used to it."

A collective "Oh" went through the room, but it was cut off by Evan's howl of rage. He streaked out from behind the couch, lashed out at George, then rushed up the stairs to the second floor.

George was sporting a gash on his arm. "What the hell?!"

"Well, that's what you get for teasing an animal –especially that one." Fiona tried her best to hide the smirk on her face. She got up and followed Evan up the stairs, calling his name.

"That cat is a demon!" George called to the ceiling, "Oh, Gerri, you're out of chips." He slid the empty bowls over to the red-haired girl.

Fiona trampled down the stairs, a content looking Evan in her arms. Well, he was until he saw Fred. He hissed and tried to swat at the terrified boy.

"See, it's a damn demon."

Fi gave George an obscene gesture and plopped down on the floor, resting her head on the sliding door, Evan lying next to her.

"Oooo, nice spirit finger," Draco sneered.

"Oh. My. Gawd! I love _Bring It On_." Ron faked an overly preppy teen girl, drunken laughter filling the room.

"Wha….?" Luna was confused.

"_Bring It On_," Harry struggled to sustain his giggles. "It's a cheerleading movie in America. It's **extremely** popular."

"How would you know?" Ginny asked.

"A.J. and I forced Ron and Harry to watch it after we returned from the U.S. two summers ago."

"Ha, and you still remember it?" A.J. asked.

"Only the good parts," Ron shouted, the room randomly echoing it. The only ones not flinching at the sounds were Gerri, A.J., Fi and Reed.

"This house is cracked up," Seamus said.

"Ehh," Gerri examined her chipped yellow nails, "My parents are crazy… really. You get used to them and the house." The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, so are your sisters coming?" Reed grabbed the empty bowls and walked through the now clear doorway, into the kitchen, to refill them.

"No, they shouldn't. Thyme (A.N. pronounced like Time) is in South America, Tory in Ireland and Hollie is off somewhere with her boy toy of the month."

"And your parents are gone too." An older version of Gerri stood in the kitchen doorway. Behind her stood two girls looking to be polar opposites. "Hello everyone, I'm Hollie and my 'boy toy of the month' is in the Bermuda Triangle, thank you very much Gerri." Hollie flipped her waist-length, crimson hair over her shoulders, taking a kitchen chair to sit on in the room.

The tallest of the three with light brown hair, wearing and orange hoodie and a pair of sweatpants with matching orange flip-flops stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Victoria, Tory for short." She sat down next to Fiona on the floor and began to drag a string along the ground, Evan pouncing on it.

The youngest of the three cleared her throat, but her outrageous green colored hair had everyone's attention already. "Buenos Noche chicos! Yo soy Teresa. Soy de London." She beams at everyone, her yellow sundress clashing with the green bob-cut hair. "Yo tengo diecinueve."

"Ok, so this is my Spanish speaking sister, Teresa, or Thyme for us English speaking people. She says she hails from London and she's nineteen. That concludes the sister intros for the night." Gerri rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance at the appearance of her three older sisters.

"Oooo, firewhiskey," Thyme squealed. "What drinking game are we playing?" She looked over the empty shot glasses.

"I never," chirped Fi, preoccupied with Evan.

"Cool, I'm in." Hollie replied casually.

"Ha, great times, great times, count me in too." Thyme flopped down in the unoccupied loveseat.

"Yeah, might as well play, I haven't had a good drinking party in forever." Tory conjured up three shot glasses with a wave of her wand, each gliding down to its owner.

Fred leaned over and whispered to Gerri. "Gerri, your sisters are hott!" Ron and George nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great, my life is now complete knowing that underage wizards, my older sisters do appeal." She replied with sarcasm.

* * *

Chapter 3 be done (finally) -Rhiannon-la

ok so put in your requests for the next chapter's author,

the choices are:

Cori  
Jizzy  
LizzAnn

so click the magic review button  
you know you want to  
you fuel our cracked-upness  
please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm… so I've never slept with more than two guys at once." Hollie purred, as her two other sisters downed their liquor.

"And their sluts too," Gerri hissed.

"Oh come on Gerri, look on the bright side!" Fi chirped, "at least you can get the juicy details."

"Fiona!" Gerri cried.

"You wanna know what I think?" A.J. asked.

"No," Reed snickered.

"Well, no one asked you!" A.J. hissed.

"No one asked you either," Reed spat.

"Girls, girls! What seems to be the problem?" Ronald asked as he shimmied himself in the middle of the four.

"Nothing you need to worry about, carrot top!" Gerri yelled, shoving him with her elbows.

"Fine! But you three ladies are welcome to take a ride on the Ronald Express any time you please."

"Ew… I don't want to get an infection, so no thank you." Fi pushed him out of the way and sat next to Gerri who was silently fuming.

"Hey, are we going to start the game again?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," A.J. threw Ron's hand off her shoulder and sat back down in the circle.

"My turn!" Thyme giggled, "I've never…slept with a professor."

Everyone kept their eyes peeled waiting to see who would take their shots.

Gerri, Thyme, Tory, and Hollie downed theirs, along with Draco and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

"Justin!? What professor have you done?" Reed asked.

Justin smiled, "Madam Hooch," his smile got even wider, if possible.

"Ew… she's like so," Fi cringed.

"Everyone turned their attention to Gerri. They looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to spill.

"What?! You already know!" She hissed. When no one nodded in agreement or said who she had slept with, she snapped. "SNAPE! I PLOWED SNAPE!" (So graphic Laney) Gerri yelled. Everyone stared in open-mouth astonishment.

"Damn! Way to go Gerri!" Thyme whooped as she and Gerri's other sisters congratulated her.

"Since when does sleeping with someone earn you merits?" Reed asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Since when do you care?" A.J. growled.

"Hey! Hey, I have an idea," Tory yelled.

"What, who can screw the most guys in half and hour?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"No, that's for later, but Strip Twister!" Hollie giggled, conjuring a Twister board out of thin air.

"What's Twister?" Draco asked.

"A muggle game," George smiled.

"Where people twist and turn to try and put a foot or hand on one of those dots," Fred continued.

"And the positions are amazing." George finished.

"That sounds barbaric." Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

"Well you're either in or you're out. Which is it?" Fiona asked (random Project Runway quote)

"Hermione opted for watching.

"Pussy," A.J. scoffed, slipping of her slippers.

"I'll spin!" Ginny said grabbing the board.

In the end only Ron, Draco, the three sisters, Gerri, A.J., Fiona and Fred and George were playing.

"Alright, spin," Hollie said.

Ginny slicked the spinner and let it spin over the cardboard in a flurry of red.

"Left hand blue," she said.

"Left hand, blue dot." Draco muttered to himself.

"Left foot red," Ginny called. They all complied, Fred and Fi, A.J. and Gerri having to share.

Ten Minutes Later

"Fred! Get you foot off my ass!" Gerri yelled.

"Well, get your ass off my foot," Fred shouted back.

"Draco, you're stepping on my hand." Fiona whispered.

"Move it to the left a bit."

"George stop humping my leg!" Hollie yelled.

"I'm not!"

"I wanna put my shirt back on, please." A.J. said as she was just in a pair of panties and her bra.

"Hah! Fi and Ron both have to take off their bottoms!" Thyme yelled as Fi and Ron slipped and fell.

"This game sucks," Gerri muttered trying to cover her bare shoulders and neck with her long, black hair.

"Oh come on, your bra is like thick as the Berlin Wall and you still have your jeans on." Tory said laughing. ( How thick _**is**_ the Berlin Wall?)

"Whatever," Gerri mumbled.

The ten teens were so busy fighting that when the doorbell rang, they all jumped, surprised and fell over.

"Who's that?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, our parents are away and no one else knows about the party." Gerri said throwing on her tank top.

"T-they're coming in," Ginny said quietly.

"Wands at the ready kids." Tory said.

The doorknob turned, and the door opened.

* * *

ok so Laney-la wrote this chapter, and it's one of her longest

she deserves an applause

so anyways, I'm resorting to bribing for reviews

I'll make you a cookie if you review

you know you want a cookie...


End file.
